Goodbye Hermione
by kenpachi91
Summary: Harry says goodbye for the last time. post-OoTP, character death.


Harry! Harry! Wait up

Hermione. You're out of St. Mungos already? How?

Well don't sound too shocked. They healed me up and gave me some potions to get rid of the scar.

That's a relief. At least you won't have to have it forever.

Yeah, I'm glad. Anyway, where are you going? There are no classes so I don't see why you'd be going to the astrono... oh! Harry! Who is it?

What are you talking about Hermione?

Harry, there's no classes and you're heading to the astronomy tower. Who is she?

I honestly don't know what you mean Hermione. I'm just trying to get away from the adoring public who've decided I'd be much more attractive tarred and feathered.

Oh, harry. You know that's not true. No-one wants that, except maybe professor Snape, but you know they don't mean it right?

Yeah, I know.

Alright then harry. I'll see you later. Ok?

Alright Hermione. I'll see you.

Bye Harry.

Goodbye Hermione. Harry whispered as she walked away.

Harry turned and resumed his journey.

It's strange, harry thought to himself, it's as if no-one even remembers Sirius.

He was the reason we went to the department of mysteries but no-one has even asked me if I'm missing him. I thought Hermione of all people might have asked but no luck. I wasn't expecting Ron to think of it but Luna and Neville. I thought they would at least consider it.

Back to the Dursleys tomorrow, 2 months without the threat of Sirius to help me. They're going to make my life a living hell.

Aaaaaaagh! Damn it. Why did you have to go Sirius? Why?

Harry called out as reached the top of the tower,

Why.

* * *

Ms Granger, a problem already?

Sorry professor Dumbledore, but has harry had anyone from the staff talk to him about Sirius death?

What do you mean ms granger? He was there; he hardly needs to be reminded of it.

Wait, you mean you've left harry, the guy who mopes over a quidditch loss, on his own over the death of the closest thing he has ever had to an escape from the Dursleys? Have you lost your mind?

Ms Granger, Hermione, please. Do you really think that he needs to be reminded of it?

No professor, I think he needs someone to help him work through it. He seems, different, recently. I only came back today and even I can see it, even Ron saw it and you know what that means.

What are you talking about ms granger? According to Severus, Mr. Potter is exactly the same as always.

You had professor Snape check up on harry? Sir, he hates harry, of course he's not going to tell-

Ms Granger please. Severus is a professional; he is used to getting people to talk to him. There were no concerns in my mind that he was perfect for the job.

Sir, please. Professor Snape hates harry and I assure you the feeling is mutual. Did you ask anyone else's opinion on this? Or did you just take him at his word?

I don't understand what your problem is with professor Snape, ms granger. He is perfectly qualified to talk students through grief.

Do you really believe that? Really?

Yes ms granger, I do.

I'm sorry to hear that sir, truly I am.

Ms Granger where do you think you're going. I did not dismiss you.

With all due respect professor, if you believe sending professor Snape to talk to harry about the loss of his godfather, a man that professor Snape hates as much as he hates harry himself. Then there's truly no point in bringing any problem to you.

Ms Granger, sit... ms granger!

Goodbye professor. And Hermione granger walked out of the headmasters' office for the last time ever.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore, we have a problem!

What is it Minerva? Are you going to question my wisdom to now?

What are you talking about, this is important. Mr Potter is missing and he's left a rather troubling note

* * *

Dear everyone,

Hah! What an opening. Harry thought.

I'm writing to say goodbye. Quite honestly, by the time you read this I'll already be gone.

Ron, I left you my cloak, make good use of it. I won't need it anymore.

Ginny, I put the map beside your bed. Use it to dodge filch and to prank Snape as much as you can.

Hermione.

Hermione, I loved you. Since first year on the train I've felt, attracted to you, drawn to you and it's only grown over time. Outside the chamber about to face Quirrel, I was more worried about you than anything else. In second year I snuck into the infirmary every night and just held your hand praying you'd get better soon.

Third year was a shock. We argued about that stupid broom, I knew you were right but id have preferred to take the risk rather than you maybe getting hurt holding it and I acted irrationally.

In fourth year you were the only one who stood by me the whole time. You risked getting shunned by the whole school because you trusted me. That was when I realised I loved you.

Then there was this year. I'm sorry. That's all I can truly say. I hoped I could ask you out but I just began to mope and complain. Yet you still stuck with me. You helped me organise the DA and then you helped me after Umbridges detentions. And I still moped and complained. I'm sorry.

..............

Hermione was in her room packing. It was going well but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with the world.

Then she lifted her pillow and found a gold key with potter engraved on it and it struck her,

Harrys' eyes, they looked dead. There was none of his usual sparkle in them. It was like he had given up hope.

And with this thought she turned and ran towards the exit to the common rooms and to the astronomy tower,

Praying she would be on time.

..................

Hermione to you I leave my key and all the rest of my earthly belongings that I do not specifically leave to anyone. I'd give you all of my unearthly belongings but I'm not sure what they are just yet.

I'm sorry.

To Remus, I leave a few million galleons, the more you try to refuse the more it goes up by. No complaining to Hermione about it and no sneaky returning it.

To the weasley family, I do the exact same. Enjoy.

To Fred and George specifically, I leave a copying spell and access to the notes left by the marauders that are in my vaults. Oh, and 2 million galleons. Get someone else to brew for you and get back to the fun of inventing trouble for Snape.

To my blood relatives, the Dursleys, I leave a lawsuit for neglect and abuse to be backed up by the memories I've stored in my trunk. That and a question for petunia,

Did you really despise your sister so much that you did that?

To the ministry, I leave a few things. First is the suit for arrest for Umbridge. Those memories are labelled and waiting for Amelia bones only, no one else is permitted to process them.

For fudge, I leave my only willing press release. And the hope that he is removed from office as soon as possible and replaced by, again, Amelia bones.

* * *

In Cornelius fudges office a strange wind blew bringing a shudder to him and Delores Umbridge both.

Lucius Malfoy recognised the urge he felt to flee and decided that he should really go on a small holiday very far away. And pretend to forget fudge had ever known him.

* * *

For Severus Snape, I leave 2 things. The knowledge that your life debt to the potters has been passed by blood law to Hermione and that I used my connection to inform Voldemort of your betrayal. Should you survive somehow I recommend Hermione use it to order you back to him.

Thanks to you I truly lost hope.

To Albus Dumbledore, I leave 30 sickles. If you don't understand the reference I'm sure Hermione can explain the meaning of 30 pieces of silver.

If it shocks you I'm sure she can explain why I give it to you. After all, I'm sure most Hogwarts letters are addressed to the cupboard under the stairs.

To the people who went to the department with me, I leave you in Hermiones' capable hands, I would have done is as she said to anyway so this just cuts out the middleman.

I'd like to say my final goodbyes.

To all of you who stuck by me through everything, thank you.

To all my friends, thank you.

To Remus, thank you for caring.

To the Weasleys, thank you for taking me in.

To the ministry, thank you for making Voldemorts job so much easier, you are true fools.

To my relatives, thank you for making me self reliant, since I just gave your house to Hermione I think you may need that skill soon too.

To Dumbledore, thank you for being a blind fool. Without that I would have known not to trust the link and Sirius would have lived. I also might have had a happy life had you looked in on me.

* * *

Dumbledore looked stricken and tears began to leak from his eyes as Minerva continued to read.

She had begun crying when she realised what she held.

* * *

To Hermione, my love,

* * *

Hermione burst through the door to the astronomy tower and screamed.

Harry, please, don't.

...............

I'm sorry

.............

I love you.

Harry took a step back and disappeared off the edge of the battlements just as Hermione reached him.

Harry! No! Please no.... I love you. Harry, please....

* * *

I've always loved you; I just wish I could have said it to you.

If I could do that I would go as a happy man.

* * *

As harry fell he smiled and spread his arms wide, leaned back to face upwards and watched the face of the woman he loved quickly shrink away as he approached the ground.

He never even noticed when he impacted the ground as he had already given all his thoughts to Hermione, as far above him in real life as he had always thought she had been from accepting his heart.

I never stood a chance, he thought as he fell. If only she could have loved me.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

Goodbye Hermione.

Goodbye.


End file.
